Spirited Episode 1: I'll Show You My Pride! Transcript
(After the opening, three limousines--one silver, one white, and one black--arriving at the school's entrance. The school is named Shining Wings Academy. All three limousines stop. Then Hayate, Aina, and Ayumu got out of their silver limousine. Hayate was wearing a blue shirt with a dark gray tie, a dark blue tuxedo jacket, and gray pants; Aina was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and a gray-dark gray striped shirt; and Ayumu is wearing a black tuxedo, a black striped tie, black shorts that stop above his ankles, and a black fedora.) Aina: Well, here we are, Hayate. (Hayate has an anxious look on his face.) Hayate (nervously): T-today's the entrance audition. Ayumu: Are you nervous, son? (Hayate nods) Ayumu: I was nervous too when I was your age at my first audition. (pats Hayate's shoulder) But you'll do great, Hayate. Aina: Your dad's right, Hayate. You'll be fine, so no need for you to be nervous. Hayate (smiling): Thanks, Mom and Dad. Aina: No problem, Hayate. (Then Minako, Ritsu, Aiko, and Yuuki got out of their white limousine. Minako was wearing a red and black plaid dress, Ritsu was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, Aiko was wearing a white low-cut shirt and a long, dark gray skirt, and Yuuki was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie.) Minako: Hayate-niichan is going to perform today, right? Yuuki: Yes, sweetie, he's performing today. Ritsu: Is Hayate-niichan gonna do well? Aiko: Yes, Ritsu, of course he'll do well. (Kokona got out of the black limousine wearing a long, frilly white and pink dress. Then Makoto, Miyako, and Kenta came out of the limousine wearing dress shirts and dress pants.) Kokona: Hmph! I'll be performing today as well! I'll steal the show and pass with flying colors, and I'll be even better than that dinky, little Hayate! (Makoto and Kenta hit Kokona on the side of her head.) Kokona (covering the sides of her head): Hey, that hurt! Makoto and Kenta: Don't be actin' like that, young lady. Act like ya got some sense! Miyako: You best behave yourself and don't act like a fool during your performance, little missy. If ya don't and if ya don't pass, me and yer daddy are sendin' ya to that reform program or worse, to prison school! Understand? Kokona: Okay, okay! I'll won't act like a fool, just don't send me to that program! And PLEASE don't take me to prison school! Makoto: Good, now do well, 'kay, sis? Kokona (arrogantly): Of course. (Makoto, Miyako, and Kenta look at each other and shook their heads with collective sighs.) (Then Hayate and Kokona went to the reception room in order to wait for their turns to perform. They saw the other boys and girls who were also waiting. Kokona introduces herself and shows off her dress to them; some of the girls squealed with delight at her dress and a few boys wolf whistled at her while the rest of the girls and boys either laughed at her or looked annoyed.) Girl #1: Wow~! Your dress is so cute! Girl #2: KAWAII! Girl #3: That dress is so you! Girl #4: I LOVE your dress so much! Boy #1: Lookin' good, cutie. Boy #2: Cute dress. (Hayate shook his head at his cousin showing off to the squealing girls and wolf whistling boys. Then the rest of the girls and boys approached Hayate when they noticed his outfit and gave him compliments.) Girl #5: I really like your tux! Girl #6: You look so chic. Boy #3: Where did ya get that outfit from? Hayate (modestly with a blush): Well, I got it from Comme des Garçons. (Everyone except for Hayate and Kokona let out exclamations of surprise at the mention of Comme des Garçons.) Alfonso: Comme des Garçons? I've heard of it. Is it a fancy clothes store or something? Hayate: W-well, yes. Alfonso: You must be muy rico to buy clothes there. Hayate (confused): Muy rico? W-w-what does it mean? Alfonso: Sí. It means "very rich" in Spanish. Hayate: Does sí mean "yes" in Spanish? Alfonso (grinning): ¡Sí! It does mean "yes" in Spanish! Muy bien, very good! Hayate: How do you say, "What's your name?" and "My name is..." in Spanish? Alfonso: In this case, you say "¿Como te llamas?" and "Me llamo..." Hayate: Oh, okay! ¿Como te llamas? Alfonso: Me llamo Alfonso Kobayashi. Y, tú? Hayate: Um, er, me llamo Hayate Okayama. Alfonso: ¡Muy bien! Kokona (irritated): Um, hello?! Hayate: Ah! Oh, t-this is my paternal cousin Kokona Okayama. She's not a really nice person. S-she's mean, arrogant, and constantly seeks attention from other people even though she gets paid attention to at home. (Alfonso says, "Hmm" with a raised eyebrow. Then Kokona struts up to Alfonso, flirtatiously batting her eyes and acting cutesy.) Kokona (saccharinely): Hello~! You're a looker, aren't you? Why bother with that little, dinky boy (points to an irritated Hayate) when you can hang with me? Alfonso (uncomfortable and annoyed): Um, I'd rather hang with Hayate instead of you, thanks. (Kokona was surprised and she got angry. She had expected her plan to work, not fail. She then pointed a finger at Hayate.) Kokona: Cousin of mine, I will be a better idol than you! You'll see! Then everyone will pay attention to me, and only me! You'll see! (Turns to the other boys and girls) You'll all see! (The girls and boys who liked Kokona's dress said words of agreement while the rest either laughed or rolled their eyes.) Hayate (whispering): See what I mean, Alfonso? That's why I'm scared of her and I don't like her. Alfonso (whispering): Sí, ella es muy vanidosa. What a vain girl she is. (Hayate nods and lets a small chuckle which causes Alfonso to chuckle.) Alfonso: Anyway, do you have any other cousins or any siblings? Hayate: Yes, I do and I live with them. They are actually really nice. As for siblings, I don't have any. Do you have any cousins or siblings and do you live with them? Alfonso: Yes, I have siblings and I live with them. I also have cousins, but I don't live with them. Hayate (nervously): W-would you be fine with being, you know, friends? Alfonso: Of course! I'm fine with it if you're fine with it! Hayate (smiling): Well, I'm fine with it. Alfonso and Hayate: ¡Muy bien! (Gives each other a high touch) (Afterwards, the kids are called to perform in the school's auditorium in front of other students and the judges. Then Kokona's name is called, she struts off to the auditorium's stage, and performed Charmed by me.) (After Kokona's performance, Alfonso's name is called and he performs Kibō ~ Yell ~.) Alfonso: Hooray! Hooray! Kimi ni boku kara Hooray! Hooray! Okuritai nda Yume wo mezasu kimi ni sachi are! Fight For Win. Get Break & Thru. It's Time To Go. Fly To High With NEWS Minami ni mukau kaze ni nokkatte mabushi kisetsu hajimaru Yuuki to kibou tomo ni wakeatte sou sa boku to kimi to Hitori jya kowakutemo jishin ga motenai toki mo Omoidashite ano hi no yakusoku wo Koe ga kimi wo yonderu hashire Hooray! Hooray! Kimi ni boku kara Hooray! Hooray! Okuritai nda Ganbaru kimi no senaka ni We'll Be Together Hooray! Hooray! Asekaku sugata Hooray! Hooray! Totemo suteki sa Yume wo mezasu kimi ni sachi are! (Bounce Bounce Bounce With Me Bounce Bounce Bounce With Me) (The crowd cheered and the judges commented on how they enjoyed the performance.) (Then Hayate's name is called and he nervously walks on the stage. He picks up the microphone, trying to stay as calm as he could.) Hayate (thinking): What if I fail? Then Kokona would NEVER let me hear the end of it! But...I gotta try. I have to prove the people who had doubted me wrong! I can do this. I CAN do this! I'll show everyone my pride! Hayate (smiling): Minna-san! I'll show you my pride! Speaking of which, the song I'll be singing today is...Pride! (The crowd said surprised and excited comments while the judges talked amongst themselves with interest. Then the music plays and the crowd quiets down as Hayate begins to perform Pride.) Hayate: Muhyoujou na masquerade Kimi wa hohoemi Bakageta moraru kara boku wo nusunda Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita (The crowd lets out excited cheers and shouts of "Hayate-kun!") Kimi e... kimi ga... kimi ni Yume wo chikau unmei wo hirogeyou Hora dare yori mo Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Utaeru sa megami mo odoru rabu rapusodii Manazashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride Hisoka ni atsui Tone hibiki awaseru bokura sa (Hayate was about to keep singing, but the music stops. The crowd, who was enjoying the performance, was shocked when the music stopped.) Judge #1: Even though we enjoyed your performance, the time limit for you to sing is up. Judge #2: As much as I enjoy your singing, you have reached the time limit. (Then the third judge hears some noises coming from the crowd.) Judge #3 (surprised and confused): What's going on with the crowd? Judge #1: I think that they want Hayate Okayama-san to keep singing even though his time is up. (The crowd was shouting, wanting Hayate to keep singing.) Female Student #1: I want Hayate-kun to keep singing! Female Student #2: I want to hear more of his angelic voice! Male Student #1: Let him keep singing! Male Student #2: Let him sing! Let him sing! White-haired boy: I...I want him to keep singing! Crowd: Let him sing! Let him sing! Let him sing! Let him sing! Let him sing! Let him sing! Judges (to the crowd): Okay, we'll let him sing! Judge #1 (to the other judges): Are you sure that we should? We haven't had a situation like this since Akaiko Hino and Aoiri Mizuno did their debut performances. Judge #2 (to the other judges): Yes, we should. Besides, he is rather talented. Judges: Then it's settled. Judge #1: Alright, Hayate Okayama-san, you may continue singing. Hayate (surprised): Oh? Oh, okay! Thank you very much! (The crowd let out loud cheers and squeals as soon as Hayate continued singing.) Hayate: Kami wo toite ageru Karamaru koukai mo kizu mo kuse mo yasashiku hodokeru yo Kimi mo... kimi to... kimi wa Nani mo kamo wo daita mama sugu ni demo Boku ni oide yo Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Chigau darou subete ga hoka no yatsu to wa Sasayaki mo itazura de vintage na pride Futago no you ni Wave kasane awaseru bokura sa (As the crowd cheers, the other competitors were talking about Hayate. All of them had good things to say, except for Kokona.) Alfonso: Hayate is very good and he is talented, too. ¡Muy talentoso! Kokona: Hmph! I can't believe they let him keep going even though his time limit was up! He should have stopped, but nooooo! The crowd HAD to shout (mockingly imitates the crowd in a high-pitched voice) "Let him sing! Let him sing!". Alfonso (thinking): Hayate's cousin Kokona is rather jealous--even envious--and bratty. Hayate: Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien demo kizuiteru Ai wo sute Hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Puraido dake ga Bokura... awase... Hikisaku Lala-Bye (After the performance, the crowd loudly cheered, shouted, and clapped. Even the judges clapped and made very positive comments on Hayate's performance.) Judge #1: Young man, this is one of the best debut performances we had ever judged since Fire-chan's and Ice-sama's debut performances. Hayate: Really? Thank you so much. (After all the debut performances, the new students are each given a package that has a folder that contains their grade which they are not allowed to open until tomorrow, their school uniforms, their room card, and their room key. Then they are paired up as roommates, although a few end up having no roommate. The new students are told their room numbers and are sent to their rooms.) Hayate: We're roommates, huh? Alfonso: Sí. Hayate: Well, I-I never h-h-had a roommate before. Alfonso (chuckles and speaks to himself): Eres reservado, ¿no? Qué precioso~ (speaks to Hayate) I never had a roommate either. So, no need to worry about that! Hayate: I guess we're in the same boat, huh? (Both Hayate and Alfonso laugh and go to their room.) Hayate (thinking): Today has been surprisingly good today. I made a new friend and I did very well during my debut performance. Maybe this will be better than I thought. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder